coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9831 (26th July 2019)
Plot Kevin can’t find his keys and uses Jack’s to lock the house as they leave it. Chesney is appalled when he finds Bernie walking around stark naked in No.5, claiming that it’s due to the hot weather. He makes a rapid getaway when she suggests they spend the day together in bed. Steve and Tim set off to collect Tiny for a children’s party, not realising that Tracy and Liz are following them in the florist’s van. Abi is hopeful after a job interview and Sally offers to take her to get her nails done as a treat. Kirk realises that Maria has the hots for Ali. The women follow Steve and Tim, now with their horsebox, to Freshco where they intend to buy a snack. They speculate wildly about what they could be up to with the costume equipment. Chesney confides in Paul about Bernie. Kirk tells Ali that his sister fancies him. At Sparkle Lounge Sally and Abi see Alina who blanks them. Paul orders Bernie to leave Chesney alone. Tracy and Liz enter the horsebox and see Steve and Tim dressing up Tiny. Kevin gets a call to help Roy with a breakdown in the woody on Victoria Street and leaves Jack alone in No.13 while he goes to help. The man who stole Kevin’s keys sees him leaving the house. Tracy is furious with Steve for leaving her to work at Street Cars while he messes around with the horse and demands to be given the money he’s earned. Ali books a haircut with Maria and they overhear Jane on the radio telling her listeners she won’t be seeing him again. Bernie lies to Gemma, making out that Chesney has been coming on to her. Gemma’s taken in by her and accuses Chesney. Abi and Sally pass Kevin as he fixes Roy’s car. Tracy texts Sally to come and see her. While Jack plays a video game in his downstairs bedroom, the man lets himself into the house through the kitchen using the stolen keys. Abi helps Kevin with the car as the man starts to go through Paula’s legal papers. A scared Jack sees him and hides under his bed, frantically texting his dad. Kevin sees the texts and he and Abi run to No.13. Kevin desperately bangs on the door to be let in. Cast Regular cast *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Jane Bestwick - Lauren Drummond (Voice only, uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Freshco - Car park *Sparkle Lounge Notes *The actor playing Mark Thackery was uncredited. *The scene in the Freshco car park was recorded in the car park of the MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin leaves Jack home alone at the mercy of an intruder; Bernie's brazen advances terrify Chesney; and Tracy and Liz catch Steve and Tim horsing around. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,346,650 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes